Grandmaster Chaos
"let Chaos do the work."- DarkLord Chaos DarkLord Zehk Chaoside, sometime DarkLord Chaos, the DarkLord or GOD (GrandMaster of Discord) is one of the main villains of the Multiversal Legends Franchise and the overall bigger bad of the franchise. He (or it) is an enigmatic ruler of the DOOM Realm in which he rules it as an omnipotent god. He could be as powerful if not even more powerful then Nekrooth being even as ancient as Daevas the Ominous. His goal is to have evil to succeed so he can finally dominate the Multiverse and beyond and make everyone's lives horrible. He is also the creator of Entropy. He is set to appear as the Bigger Bad of Phase 1, one of the Main antagonist of Phase 2, and the main antagonist of 3, 7, and 8. Personality He is shown to be both extremely dangerous and a intimidating DarkLord. He wants nothing but total control of everything and anything if he have to muder an entire universe to achieve it. DarkLord is extremely unforgiving and intolerant of failures, with a loathsome nature; it is stated that he actually eats his own minions if they fail him. One of his minions said that he is as terrible as Nekrozoth and wanted to press everyone's free will and spread chaos as his own "truth" to the multiverse. He is extremely malevolent, cruel, Utterly brutal and downright malicious in what he does. He is also extremely cunning, He is sly, cunning, strategic and intelligent, being a mastermind behind almost every event that happens in the franchise. Similar to Nekrozoth, he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws the same way Nekrozoth does. Chaos is shown to be very sociopathic and sadistic as when he to pleasure in torturing his minion Evil Skeleton just because he gave him the wrong sandwich. Like many villains, he is insane, twisted, and extremely power hungry in nature. He has no remorse or empathy on what he does as he defined as his own personal hobby. Being very ruthlessly vicious and manipulative, he was shown to be an irredeemable and malicious being. He uses propaganda to brainwash his victims and had even started events that killed trillions of people and was okay with murdering children. Not only he is malevolent, but also a arrogant egotistical maniac that thinks he is superior to others and declares himself o be the supreme ruler of existence. He thirst for destruction and darkness, He is entropy incarnate that is a total megalomaniac. vile and selfish, he would't dare to hesitate in destroying his enemies, even in fronton their families. He wants nothing and cares for only Entropy. Powers and Abilities Most of his power remains a mystery but it is stated that he is as powerful as if not more powerful then Nekrozoth. He is sated that he is the source of entropy, and a all powerful entity that created Entropy itself. It is show that he can warp reality what ever he desires, obliterate universes with ease, and can create his own gods. He is all knowing like Az'Naru and Nekrozoth, and can mutate others with his eyes and can teleport everywhere he goes. He can manipulate matter, change the laws of Physics, create waves of dark energy through dark matter manipulation and energy projection. He can shoot lasers from his hands and eyes, create clone of himself and is an expert tactic and strategist. His power level is said to be beyond Omniversal which mans he is a very serious threat. He can bestow powers to other villains like he did with Master Onslaught. he has vast knowledge on sorcery and science like Malroc, making him a master sorcerer and scientist. Chaos answers to him and Evil works with him to, he can increase his size if he wants to. Appearance He first appeared setting on a throne but his physical appearance was very vague as you only see him covered in shadows. When we finally see him, He is shown to be wear silver armor with red and green belts, his skin looks pinkish and his eyes are green. he seems to be wearing a power suit and wears a crown like head set with a circle in the middle of his for head. It is revealed that is one of his many forms and he has many more. Gallery Trivia * one of his alias GrandMaster of Discord is a basically spelled GOD. * He is the franchise equivalent of Thanos. * He actually share some similarities with Thanos as they both are masterminds behind event their respected franchise, they sent their minions to retrieve a powerful object for them (Ronanthe Accuser and Loki to Thanos, Evil Skeleton and Master Onslaught to Chaos. Both sit on a throne in a unknown location of their base, and both are Greater scope villains until they finally become the Main villains in the story. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Masterminds Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulators Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnipresent Category:Mysterious Category:Multiverse villains Category:Reality Butchers Category:BrandonDarkOne47 villains